Kingdom Hearts UnityBlade
by Xad52
Summary: My Name Is Vias! Heartless? Not my problem! Nobodies? Nobody to me! All I really care about is a way to set things right. As soon as I heard about this world being a game and I that I was stuck in it, I knew my friends were in here with me. No-one had to tell me, I could feel it. To Find Them I Need Him!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**My Name Is Vias!**

Heartless? Not my problem! Nobodies? Nobody to me! All I really care about is a way to set things right. I want to bring back my best friends. One took the path to darkness and the other walked towards the light. Ryuzaki and Mei. One day I will bring you back to that room where we used to play video games, where we used to laugh and where we used to have fun. The most important thing though? I want to give back your Keyblades!

That day when the heartless took our world, you left me. Both of you did. Ryuzaki, many blame you, but you're not like that right? Mei… you… I can't even talk about it. Your Keyblades were left with me and I'd be a fool if I didn't use a key to unlock the path to my best friends. Let the world throw it's trials at me! I hold a part of you in my hands and the rest in my heart. Help me solve what happened. Help me restore the balance!

After that incident I found myself waking in a room. Looking out the window I saw confused people and those explaining things to them. One guy chose to use actions to talk to this stubborn spiky haired kid.

"Why am I here?" I asked myself.

"You're awake I see."

I turned my head to find an old man at the room door.

"Who are you?" I asked forgetting my manners.

"It's proper to introduce yourself first, kid." He joked.

"Sorry old man. I'm Vias of…"

"OLD MAN?!" he exclaimed. "I'm no old man. The name's Cid." He explained.

"Cid you say?" I was shocked. I knew his entire persona, face and name. It all came to me the moment he said his name. This old… I mean, Cid. Cid didn't like being called old man, had an item shop and lived here in Traverse Town. This was Traverse Town. How did I know this though?

"Cid, do I perhaps know you?" I asked hoping he would answer all my questions.

"Nope, not a clue who ya' are" He said wiping his nose, "All I know is that Aerith brought you here saying that you're someone special."

I stood up. "Then can I go meet her please?" I begged, hungry for answers.

Cid scratched the back of his head, "Wow. Not even any thanks? She's in the 3rd district. I can…"

I ran pass Cid. "Thank you, Cid. I know the way!" I said as I left.

"Hey kid!" Cid called out to me. I stopped and turned to face Cid. "Ya' forgot this!" He exclaimed, holding up my jacket. I looked to my torso to see just my bright green and black t-shirt. I ran back, took my jacket and left after saying thanks.

I put my jacket on as I ran through the town. I couldn't help but wonder though. Did I forget who I am or did this town forget me? I knew Cid but Cid didn't know me. I remember that guy I had seen earlier too. Leon was his name, but that boy. I had no idea who he was or what that weapon in his hand was either. Key? Keyb? I couldn't figure it out. All I knew was that Aerith had the answers.

I opened the door to district two and walked in. While walking through the 2nd district I saw something. A shadow rose from the ground and formed into this oddly shaped creature with yellow eyes.

HEARTLESS!

It became clear then. Heartless were drawn to something, something I had. The one thing that boy and I share in common. Keyblade! My right hand held out as I summoned my Keyblade. Darkness formed in a shape similar to the boys key. In my hand the Keyblade I know as [Dark Kingdom Key] appeared. It was shaped like the kingdom key, but was all black and shrouded in darkness. I felt my heart begin to become consumed by the darkness this Keyblade held.

"Don't break the balance Vias!"

A girl's voice, one I knew well. She called out my name. Not with words but with her light. The light that was the Keyblade that appeared in my left hand. I could feel the darkness no longer gripping me but instead I felt complete balance. Complete Unity. These two Keyblades, one of light and the other of darkness, were made for each other.

[Dark Kingdom Key]+[OathKeeper]!

\\Notes

3 Things I want to say:

1) Thanks for reading! No really I mean it. I hope you enjoy it

2) For those who read "Kingdom Hearts Decention" forget that. This is the version I decided to use

3) Review, Share and Follow please. Even if you don't like it but you know that a friend will, give that friend an early birthday present


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**LOADING…**

The heartless I faced became a shadow. I figure in the ground that I couldn't attack. I tried with both my Keyblades, but the attacks bounced off the ground. I was a fool to think that I could attack the ground. I watched the shadow move slowly. When it was behind me it came up, claws aimed at me. I turned around and slashed it in half. At the slash the dark creature disintegrated and vanished. I thought it was over but I was surrounded. About 10 of them appeared from the ground.

I tried attacking one, but it used the ground to hide while another came from behind and attacked me. I kept trying, but the same thing kept happening. "FIRE!" At this sound 2 of the heartless were hit with a fireball. The flame startled the others and caused them to flee. I took a breath and looked to where the sound came from. I was greeted by a duck and dog.

"You alright?" The duck asked.

"Um, yea. Thanks." I responded.

"You gots te be careful 'round here." The dog explained.

"Don't worry I will be from now on."

"Where are our manners." The duck started. "I'm Donald, and this is Goofy."

Goofy waved at me with a big smile. I stood in silence as they watched me. They were waiting for something from me and it seemed Donald was getting angry.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Vias." I said scratching my head.

Donald and Goofy. I knew their names, their goal and what they were like. Donald was a mage and Goofy was a tank with a shield. They were looking for the Key that King Mickey told them to find. The Key? That was in Sora's hands. Why didn't they think that my Keyblades were the Key? I held them at that moment I talked to them. What's going on with everyone? Do they not remember me?

My Keyblades vanished from my hands. The Dark Kingdom Key faded away with darkness while the other lit up brightly before disappearing.

"So… I'll see you guys around. I'm on my way to the 3rd district." I politely informed them.

"Ohk, see ya' around, Vias."

"Be careful now, A-Yuck!"

I walked off, waving goodbye as they went in the opposite direction. Maybe I travelled back in time? That's how I knew that they had to meet Sora in the 3rd district. I didn't say anything then because I wasn't certain.

As I walked to the next district I encountered other heartless. I slowly learnt how to handle them. I noticed that they appeared more often when I had my Keyblades out. So I made a habit of putting them away when I didn't need them. Also the heartless would drop [munny] that I started to gather. Some would even drop items like a [Potion].

I entered the 3rd district… eventually. When I walked in I immediately looked to a house on my left. "I wonder why?" I thought sarcastically. I knocked on the door and got no response. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I knew I couldn't let this go. Aerith, my answers, were in there. I summoned my Oathkeeper and aimed it at the lock. A beam of light shot out the tip of the blade and went straight into the keyhole. The sound of the door being unlocked could be heard. When the light beam faded I put away my Keyblade and opened the door.

I walked in to find two girls sitting at a table talking. I gulped as I seemed to be interrupting. Why didn't they answer my knocking?

"Please, come in." Aerith said with a smile.

"You're going to invite a stranger in?!" Yuffie exclaimed.

I knew them both, but it seems Yuffie didn't know me while Aerith… Aerith had a different aura.

"It's ohk, it's the kid I helped earlier." Aerith explained to Yuffie.

"fine, but I'm watching him…"

I walked in and closed the door. "Do you know what's going on, Aerith?"

"Where's your manners kid?" Yuffie asked demanding me to reconsider my first words.

"Sorry… Hey, I'm Vias. You are Yuffie and Aerith right?"

Yuffie appeared beside me, "Don't you forget it." She smiled playfully.

"Don't worry, I got it memorized!" I smiled. Those were Axel's words.

"Vias, you must have a lot of questions." The way Aerith said this was calming and soothing. "I want to help you Vias. Help you find Mei and Ryuzaki."

"You know my friends?!"

"Vias, I need you to relax when I explain what's going on. Ohk?" I nodded to Aerith's words before she continued. "As you know, there are many worlds. They all used to exist as one, but then they split. You know the legend right?"

"Um… All worlds were one as Light and Darkness lived in unity. Kingdom Hearts was the heart of this world, the heart of all worlds we have now. Kingdom Hearts had a counterpart called the X-Blade. People abused darkness and the power of the X-blade and the worlds were split or something."

That's about all I knew on the matter.

"What do you know about Kingdom Hearts?" Aerith asked me.

I was confused. What does anyone know about Kingdom Hearts? "It's the Heart of All Worlds?"

Aerith shook her head. "Allow me to explain everything. Why you're here, who your friends really are and why you know so much."

\\Notes

I would like you to guess what Aerith is gonna tell Vias. Sadly I have no real prize to give, but it's still fun isn't it?

Any theories will be accepted and I will not reveal the truth until the next chapter. Have Fun and THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Stealing Sora!**

Vias, Mei and Ryuzaki were always close. They lived in the same neighborhood and were different from the rest of the kids. They were artists, gamers and writers. This made them spend their time indoors not knowing much of the outside world. Vias sometimes felt like the 3rd wheel though because over the years Ryuzaki and Mei became an unspoken couple.

"Do you want the answers, Vias?"

Vias loved these two friends more than anything. They meant the world to him. Vias even asked Ryuzaki who he'd save if he could only save one of his friends. Vias or Mei? Ryuzaki said he wouldn't be able to choose and would end up saving neither in his hesitation. Vias told Ryuzaki that day that he should prioritize Mei in situations like that.

"Yes… I want to know the truth. Please tell me, Aerith."

Aerith looked over to the ninja Yuffie on her left and nodded. Yuffie sighed and dragged herself out the house.

Aerith cleared her throat before she spoke in a quite serious tone. "Vias, you're a part of Kingdom Hearts now."

Vias gulped heavily. "M… Me?! A part of something that great?" Vias asked stunned.

Vias only had Mei and Ryuzaki as friends. He wondered what else he had forgotten because he had nothing really special about himself. He wondered why him.

"No Vias. Not that Kingdom Hearts. You need to think carefully about this." Aerith explained. Her calm warm voice seemed to calm Vias.

"A different Kingdom Hearts?"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora walked into the square of the 3rd district. He could hear something behind him and summoned his Keyblade, turning around to investigate.

"Who's there?" Sora demanded holding his Keyblade at his side. He held it tightly with both hands. He saw a boy with light grey hair, green eyes and a weapon similar to his. None other than Vias.

"Sora, you can relax. I'm here to help you find Riku and Kairi. I've lost friends too, we can find them together."

Sora started to lose grip on his Keyblade. He lost his composure at the names Riku and Kairi. "You know Riku and Kairi?"

Vias seemed to appear right behind Sora and with a flash of light Vias summoned his second Keyblade. He held both up and an X shape to block what seemed to be a floating purple arm.

"I know you care for them a lot." Vias said struggling to hold the arm back. "But you have to save yourself first before you can save your friends!" Vias pushed the arm back.

Sora looked back to see a huge armored heartless. It had 2 floating arms with claws and 2 legs that weren't attached to it. Although it all seemed to be connected to the curved cylinder that was its body. It had one last piece of it, the head, an armored ball.

"Sora, I hope you're ready for this!" Vias said with a slight smirk.

Sora moved himself next to Vias, "Thanks for the save."

Vias looked to Sora's serious face. He couldn't help but feel great joy as he stood next to his role model, Sora. Vias thought back to what Aerith had told him earlier.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The real Kingdom Hearts? A spark lit inside Vias. "You mean Kingdom Hearts the Game?!"

Aerith nodded. "Yes, the game." She reassured him.

"So this is the game? I'm in the game?" Vias asked in a mixture or fear and excitement.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Heartless sent its arm down at them. Sora and Vias both jumped back to either side as it bashed into the ground. "Sora!" Vias called out. "Focus on attacking the body! Just ignore the other parts, I'll handle it!"

Sora nodded and ran straight toward the enemy. The different body parts tried to attack Sora, but Vias reflected all of the attacks to clear Sora's path. Sora jumped straight at the body and let out 3 slow but powerful slashes.

"That's right, he can only do a 3-Hit combo at this point in the game" Vias thought to himself.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You scared, Vias?" Aerith asked tilting her head. She seemed to know that Vias was okay.

"Yea, I'm good." Vias responded. Vias didn't notice before, but he did now. He looked down at his attire. In real life… In his world he wore simple clothes. He would wear dark jeans, high tops and a jacket with a random T-shirt underneath. Looking at himself he saw he was wearing just that, but it was full of unnecessary zippers and such. His shoes didn't have laces but instead had to be zipped up. His clothes as a whole had a lot of strange things in places they didn't need to be. "This was definitely Kingdom Hearts", he thought to himself.

"Aerith, why am I in here?" Vias asked still evaluating things.

"I don't know, but one thing I know for sure. Those Keyblades you wield are real Keyblades your friends have." Aerith explained.

"Yea! Mei, Ryuzaki and I were huge fans. We made Keyblades. Why don't I have mine then?" Vias asked as he brought his hands up to evaluate them. He noticed a checkered armband on his left arm.

"You do have it Vias…in here." Aerith said pointing to the middle of her chest.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora and Vias fell back.

"It's not working anymore." Sora growled

"It seems to be learning! Damn it…"

Vias and Sora were backed in a corner with this fight. The enemy had developed a way to keep Vias so busy that he couldn't help Sora attack the main body.

"Sora, I have an idea." Vias informed Sora, not taking his eyes off the enemy. The two arms flew at the duo. They both reflected the attack, sending the arms back.

"I'm listening…"

"Sora, there's this move called Strike Raid. You throw your Keyblade at the enemy and make it spin back to you. Kind of like a boomerang."

Sora's jaw dropped, "I can't do that!"

Vias looked to Sora "I can't either, but we have to go beyond our limits here and try." His tone was serious and commanding.

Sora thought for a bit before nodding. "Ohk, I'll follow your lead!"

The duo smile and dashed towards the enemy. Sora kept right behind Vias. As they got close to the body the hands and legs attacked them. Vias reflected the legs and bounced up and reflected the 1 arm, leaving himself unbalanced and off guard mid air. Sora jumped up from behind going straight for the body when the remaining arm was about to attack from a distance.

"NOW!" Vias shouted.

Sora aimed for the arm and held back his Keyblade, ready to throw.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How come things are so different in here than it seemed from the outside?" Vias asked.

"Your presence here has the power to change this world, this Kingdom Hearts." Aerith explained. "All you have to do is forget the system. Break the boundaries."

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora threw his Keyblade, sending it spinning at the arm. As it touched the arm it reflected the arms attack. The Keyblade spun back to Sora. As Sora caught it he spun around with a heavy slash at the body of the Heartless. The slash pierced through the armor leaving light where Sora slashed. Sora jumped back as the Heartless started to light up.

"What's going on?!" Sora asked with great worry.

"Don't worry, just do something really cool." Vias smiled. "We're about to go Slow-mo!"

Sora looked over to Vias with that ever popular confused look of his.

Vias reached his hand out to Sora, "Name's Vias."

Sora smiled and shook Vias' hand, "Name's Sora."

[Sora and Vias have Joined Forces]

_As soon as I heard about this world being a game and I that I was stuck in it, I knew my friends were in here with me. Aerith didn't have to tell me, I could feel it. I just hope this isn't like Sword Art Online though. The main thing is finding my friends and to do that I will need Sora. With him I could get through anything in this world. Although Donald and Goofy will join his party and there won't be space for me to go with him. I need to somehow get Donald and Goofy to not fall on Sora at that moment and fight that boss with him. I need to take their place in his life. I'm going to have to change destiny._


End file.
